amor por accidente?
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: los corazones de Kurt y Blaine se verán unidos gracias a un pequeño incidente ocasionado por Los Warblers, La vida en Dalton para ellos pasará de monótona y gris a llena de color y muchas locuras (KLAINE, OC)


Hace como 8 años subí esta misma historia en el foro oficial de esta serie en Latinoamérica, por razones que ya no me acuerdo dejé de continuarla pero ahora que retomé la serie y me acordé que esta historia existió la voy a terminar. Ya hay 24 capítulos escritos que solo estoy rescatando y corrigiendo.

DISCLAIMER: GLEE NO ME PERTENECE ES DEL SEÑOR MURPHT

Capítulo 1:

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en Dalton, los chicos como es su costumbre, se levantaban desde muy tempranas horas para alistarse y estar en su aulas a tiempo para que no los regañaran sus profesores.

En el dormitorio 324, un muchacho de piel *de porcelana* se desesperaba luego de haber tenido una noche súper loca luego de haberse dormido a las dos de la madrugada por estar de escandaloso con Wes y David los mejores amigos de Blaine, su amor en secreto.

Y eso que, desde que llegó a ese nuevo colegio luego de haber tenido problemas en su otra escuela, las cosas le iban mejor, todos lo trataban bien y no lo discriminaban por su orientación sexual, que era la misma que la de Blaine.

Se levantó con mucha flojera de su cómoda cama, y con más flojera todavía se duchó y se arregló para ir a clases, pero lo que nunca se esperó es que, al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, ya se encontraba ahí, como todas las mañanas su gran amigo y el que le salvó el cuello en algunas ocasiones, su fiel amigo Blaine, aunque , realmente el no quería seguir considerando *amigo*a aquel muchacho, él quería algo más pero por el maldito destino, NO LO IBA A CONSEGUIR!

-hola Kurt! Buenos días!-

-hola Blaine, buenos días- dijo el chico como respuesta, un poco adormilado por la desvelado ta del día pasado –pudiste dormir un poco?-

-algo, no te mentiré, anoche no quería ni irme a dormir, si no fuera porque hoy había clases- contestó el otro

-bueno mejor vamos al salón, no quiero que el *gato con botas* me vuelva a castigar por llegar tarde y lo más gracioso aquí es que NUNCA LLEGO TARDE Y ME CASTIGA!-

-hay Kurt, yo igual te haría lo mismito si voy pasando y me dicen por el apodo universal de todo Dalton.-

Dicho esto, ambos chicos soltaron la carcajada mayor, y era cierto, Kurt Hummel, el que no rompía ni un plato si no la vajilla completa ya se había ganado el odio de su principal maestro, el de química, porque una ocasión el profesor iba pasando a su lado y Kurt lo llamó *gato con botas*, y ese fue el detonante para que dicho hombre le agarrad filo y lo castigara hasta por respirar.

La clase pasó con calma, tuvieron suerte de que no les haya ido mal con el tipo, y pareciera que en las demás clases les fue igual de bien, hasta que, tuvieron una hora libre debido a que el maestro de cálculo no había llegado.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba n en diversos puntos del colegio, unos en la cafetería, otros en los dormitorios, otros por ahí regados en los jardines, donde se encontraran un lugar ahí se asentaban a matar el rato, hasta que, en un punto en especial se reunió un gran número de alunos, al parecer iba a ocurrir algo grande.

Lo que sucedía era lo siguiente, Wes y David, en compañía de Kurt, estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras principales del colegio, los tres chicos estaban parados, ahí, a punto de hacer algo, porque habían atraído la atención de mucho público.

-entonces, te apuntas?-

-ya te dije que NO!, lo que dices es completamente estúpido, arriesgado y …ya mencioné estúpido?- fue la contestación del pobre Hummel quien se encontraba discutiendo por un tonto reto que David había planteado.

-hay vamos amigo no seas un aguado como Blaine!, mira Wes y yo lo hacemos a cada rato y es divertido!-

-PERO YO APRECIO MI VIDA! Esa es la pequeña diferencia!-

-Kurt eres un gallina a caso?- retó Wes para ver si así lograban que aceptara.

-no soy ningún gallina y…-

No pudo acabar porque en menos de lo que canta una gallina, digo gallo, ambos chicos ya se encontraban cacareando y aleteando como gallinas mientras gritaban * aquí hay un gallina, aquí hay un gallina!* cosa que causó una gran burla por parte del *público invitado* y la furia en la víctima. 

-CON QUE SOY UN COBARDE NO?...ahora mismo se van a callar!- dijo Kurt a modo de defensa, y estaba dispuesto a probarles lo contrario de sus burlas, sin pensarlo, tomó la patineta de Wes y se puso en posición para realizar el maldito desafío.

Por otro lado, Blaine iba buscando a Kurt por todas partes hasta que escuchó a un grupo de chicos comentar que al parecer, había otro chiflado que aceptó el reto de David de bajar las escaleras en patineta, y aunque Blaine no estaba de acuerdo en semejante idiotez porque era arriesgadísima, no pudo controlar sus ganas de saber que idiota se había condenado. Siguió a aquél grupito de muchachos y se quedó observando desde una distancia prudencial hasta que empezó a oír muchos murmullos entre los que estaban cercanos a el.

-pobre, es un chico muy lindo para que termine así de mal, se condenó solo- dijo uno

-es cierto, su rostro es tan perfecto y se lo hará pedacitos en cinco segundos- alegó otro

-de quien estarían hablando?- se preguntó asi mismo el moreno puesto que aún no se le pasaba por la cabeza quien podía ser la víctima de este mes.

Kurt por su lado, ya se hallaba listo y en posición para bajar, Wes le había dicho que cuando contaran tres, seria empujado por David cuesta abajo y tenía que bajar toda la escalera en la dichosa patineta, el chico de ojos bonitos aceptó sin siquiera pensar, que aquél loco reto, iba a traerle graves consecuencias.

Blaine, sin poder aguantarse la tentación de reírse un rato, se abrió paso entre la multitud y al ver, quien estaba parado al pie de esa escalera, casi pega un brinco, como se les ocurría decirle a el?, de todos A EL?, ese era el colmo de los colmos, pensó para si mismo y también en una buena forma de matarlos por semejante estupidez. Ya iba a ir hacia ellos a decirles unas cuantas verdades cuando escuchó el tan temible TRES de wes.

Kurt sin previo aviso fue empujado para abajo por David y empezó el descenso, los chicos que estaban cerca de ese sitio se hicieron a u lado para no mancharse con la sangre que seguramente iba a correr ahí, ya que, casi a la mitad de la escalera, el objeto con ruedas se atascó pero Kurt al no estar asegurado y mucho menos saber utilizar una cosa de esas, salió literalmente volando y teniendo como destino el suelo de la planta baja.

-me debes cinco dólares- dijo Wes a su compañero quien veía shockeado la escena, no se esperaban eso y lo que pasó a continuación mucho menos. Blaine había corrido a ayudar a su pequeño amigo, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, pudo oír claramente como este, lloraba, y se percató igual de que su pierna derecha se encontraba aplastada por el propio peso de su cuerpo.

-Kurt…estás bien?, haber deja te ayudo a levantarte- dijo el moreno muy preocupado por el chico, quien al sentir el movimiento que quiso hacer su compañero, lanzó un alarido de dolor horrible.

-Blaine…me duele…me duele mucho mi perina! ME DUELE!-

En ese momento, cayeron en la cuenta de que no solo habían hecho la peor babosada del mundo si no que igual un compañero salió lastimado, y sin pensarlo comenzaron a movilizarse para socorrerlo.

-Wes trae al director ..pero como vas. .muévete!- gritó Blaine fuera de si mientras trataba de calmar a Kurt quien seguía gritando de dolor por su pierna lastimada.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el director del colegio ya estaba presente en en la escena del accidente, preguntando que sucedió, quien fue el responsable y que correrían cabezas por ello. David por su parte, había llamado ya a una ambulancia porque era obvio que ese chico necesitaba atención médica urgente, Blaine , estaba hecho un mar de nervios, Kurt no dejaba de gritar por el dolor, sus compañeros estaban inmóviles por lo ocurrido, sus amigos estaba de un lado a otro haciendo lo que podían y el, el solamente pensaba en como matar a ese par porque eso fue su culpa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!** **  
**

**Aquí llega el primer capítulo, como dije la estoy rescatando de sepa estaba dónde, solo puedo adelantar que se van a venir muchísimas cosas locas, aventuras y mucha pero mucha comedia co romance**


End file.
